Rosario to Ranma Half
by G-Force 1
Summary: Moved in fresh from the Ranma section. I present my Ranma and Rosario to Vampire crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Hello back again with a new story. It sort of came out suddenly after reading and watching Rosario + Vampire, I was looking for new anime and happened across this series which seemed perfect for a sequel for a previous work that I did back when I would write more often then type. Of course at that time my style was absolutely horrible I have to thank writing fanfiction and to my fans who pressed for better work which in turn made me work harder on improving. Unfortunately that series that prequels this one was lost two years ago when rain leaked in my house and ruined three of my story journals which included that series as well and except for the more crucial parts I've completely forgotten how I wrote it.

I can summarize what I can recall though it was a Ranma and Darkstalkers crossover in which shortly after the incident of Ryuugenzawa, Ranma accidentally ends up in Makai there he is pushed to the maximum of his abilities when he was attacked by soul bees. After barely beating them he meets Felicia and is soon running away, Long story short he befriends Felicia, Jon Talbain, Morrigan, Lilith (to an extent), Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling. He gets training from Jon, Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling using knowledge that was lost by the Chinese Amazons long ago due to Happosai undo the Cats Tongue Pressure Point that had been conflicting with the Phoenix Pill which grants Ranma pretty much immunity to fire. Felicia's constant positive presence rids Ranma of his fear of cats. Morrigan although flirtatious is very fond of Ranma teaches Ranma how to better harness the neko-ken's dark powers. Of course things get out of hand with Jedah being around and things get worse when Ranma ends up fighting Dimitri one on one and things escalate as both Dimitri and Ranma end up going into bestial like forms in their fight, The fight reveals that Ranma's bestial form is catlike but black and with two fluffy tails and wields black fire. Dimitri loses and Ranma reverts back and falls unconscious where Morrigan picks him up while mumbling. "This isn't good he is starting to rise once again." I ended the story here hoping that after Savior there would be another Darkstalker game so I could write a sequel but as we all know there wasn't and it bothered me all these years. That's where Rosario + Vampire came in as soon as I saw it I realized I had the perfect material for a sequel or at least a sequel which would satisfy me in a way. I hope you will enjoy it. On that note I'm not going to try rewrite that previous series that prequels this one because I can't remember much except the more important details and trying to remember is giving me a headache. Just think of this as an alternate universe where Ranma splits off the main thread and ends up with the darkstalkers, although I do wish I could have given you a guys a better idea of my old story.

Disclaimer: Man that was the longest notes I've ever written, okay Rosario + Vampire, Ranma ½ and Darkstalkers (You won't be seeing much of them until nearing the end of the series) do not belong to me, but you all know that already so I'll stop wasting time and start the damn story.

Ranma looked out the window as the rice paddies flowed past one after another. 'So this is it.' He thought as he picked at his uniform, it wasn't like him to be wearing a uniform at first he had absolutely rejected the wearing of the uniform at first but thanks to Felicia he now had it on his person and felt rather restricted in it. So many things had happened when he finally returned to the human world things had changed at least for his previous life. Ranma grit his teeth at the memories when he returned to the Tendo Dojo everyone seemed happy to see him at first until of course they started to repeat the same things they did before he was transported to Makai, so Ranma did what he was taught back in Makai. He defended himself even slapped Akane who constantly tried to punish him. Ranma wouldn't stand for it anymore though and with his training he was way ahead of almost everyone for maybe Cologne and Happosai but the two elders seemed more inclined to stand on the sidelines and let things go. Still things hadn't stopped they got worse, Ranma got treated worse which forced him to defend himself at higher levels.

Things began to get dangerous in fact Akane was almost arrested when she hit a bystander in her blind rage while she was trying to hit Ranma. The young Saotome found himself almost under constant attack. Finally just two weeks after he returned the first and only attempt on his life occurred, worse still was that Akane was the one with the knife. They saw him as an animal that has grown to big and powerful to be kept under control. It was the final straw the Tendo Dojo stood no more and aside from Kasumi everyone in the household was left with a permanent physical reminder of Ranma's wrath. Soun had a two foot raking scar on his back, Genma received a broken jaw that would now enable him to only eat liquid foods, Akane who received the most injuries was now a paraplegic never would she punch or kick someone ever again. Even Nabiki wasn't untouched her threats were met with a scar that now marred her face, and although she suffered no physical injuries Kasumi suffered mental scarring at seeing such blatant violence from Ranma. The results of his burst of outrage were quickly dealt with by the darkstalkeres as best as possible. Kasumi was swiftly swept away and was now attending Tokyo University majoring in nursing, her tuition and allowance being handled by the Aensland clan. Morrigan even handled the medical bills for the Tendo's paying off each of their injuries in full except for Akane, in which she only covered half. Punishment for what the spoiled girl tried to do to her boya. Ranma was now feared by all of Nerima and word spread of his violent behavior.

Ranma shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts of the past and looked down at what tied around his waist. It was chain with what looked like a stopwatch that hung just over his right thigh. 'If it hadn't been for this I wouldn't be here.' He thought and once again his thoughts drifted off to when he first received it, right after his battle with Dimitri. He remembered waking up and found Felicia in her cat form curled up and sleeping next to him.

"You're finally awake boya." The familiar sultry tone that held a hint of amusement spoke out to him.

He turned to the origin of the voice to spot a familiar green-haired succubus she was in her human form knowing it made Ranma more comfortable, although it was amusing to see Ranma fluster at her true appearance the time now was not good for it. "Morrigan…" Ranma nodded at her. "Did I win?"

Morrigan giggled at Ranma's question. "Yes Ranma, you defeated Dimitri."

"That's good." Ranma said as he sat up. "How long was I out?"

"A week, give or take." She replied smiling at Ranma's surprised look. "Don't be so surprised Ranma you spent a lot of energy out there."

"I see…" Ranma slowly got off the bed careful to not disturb Felicia. As he stood he felt something was off. He looked himself over but he felt fine and then he noticed the stopwatch device around his waist. "What the…" He said looking at the device.

"Notice something different?" Morrigan asked.

Ranma nodded in reply. "Yeah but I can't really tell what's off."

"That's no surprise." Another voice said from behind Morrigan. The figure stepped around the succubus to reveal himself.

"Talbain-shifu." Ranma said bowing slightly to greet his current teacher in martial arts.

Jon returned the bow. "A lot of things have happened Ranma and we have a lot to tell you."

"Is something wrong?" Ranma asked before turning after hearing a shuffling noise behind him, only to be engulfed by two scantily covered furry melons.

"Ranma thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried!" Felicia cried out hugging Ranma to her chest seemingly clueless to Ranma's struggles to get free, Morrigan giggled at the display before her while Jon shook his head and placed it in his palm.

"Hey Felicia let the poor kid come up for air otherwise your going to do what Dimitri couldn't." Another voice said as she entered. Felicia let go of Ranma who came out gasping and turning to see the new arrival.

"Hsien-Ko, Mei-Ling, you're here too?" He said.

"We have something to tell you Ranma." Mei-Ling said her calm, steady voice had always put Ranma at ease. "I think it would be best that you sit down."

Ranma scanned every individual around him seeing each possessing a very serious look, even Felicia. "Okay… What has happened to me?" He asked.

"First off Ranma that device around your waist is effectively sealing the majority of your Ki away." Mei-Ling stated.

"What?!" Ranma yelled out, no wonder he felt funny, his Ki was being forcefully suppressed the usual amount of power he had was sealed off. "Why the hell would you do that for?"

"It concerns the neko-ken Ranma." Morrigan spoke up this time. "There is a lot more to it then we thought I've checked the archives and it roots date back over ten thousand years ago."

"What is it? What's the big deal about the neko-ken that you guys had to go and seal away most of my Ki for?" Ranma asked.

"That's what we're about to tell you." Morrigan said.

"We're here young man." A new voice shook Ranma from his thoughts. It was the bus driver his constant smile and glowing white eyes slightly disturbed Ranma but he had seen worse especially the grin that Bishamon had when he fought him back in Makai. As he passed the driver he stopped and turned his head slightly to glance at the man.

"You know what I am right?" He asked.

"Of course…" The driver replied. "But these orders come from way up don't worry only a few know who you are and they can keep a secret."

"I wonder what made them think that the bus driver needed to know." Ranma muttered as he stepped off the bus hearing the bus departing he looked off in the distance, barren trees, crows, blood red sea. It looked more and more like Makai and Ranma couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at that. "So here I am." He muttered. "Youkai Gakuen." Then balled his fist as his left eyebrow twitched. "As a freshman again." He muttered curses under his breath before finally settling down. He looked down the dirt path. "I guess it's that way." He started down the path in the direction of the school.

A few minutes later…

"Okay what is it that noise?" He muttered for the last two minutes he was hearing the sounds that resembled squeaky tires that kept getting closer but he couldn't see where from. "Damn if my Ki wasn't suppressed I would be able to detect where it's coming from no problem." He looked around trying to locate the origin of the noise and tensed when the steadily increasing squeak ceased. "Where the… Ack!" Ranma turned just in time to meet the front tire of a pink bicycle he heard a feminine yelp and found himself tumbling on the ground before finally stopping. 'Geez I can't get a break someone already pulling off a Shampoo on me.' Ranma thought shaking his head to clear the ringing in it, reaching out a hand to steady himself he was surprised that where he touched was warm to the touch as well as soft. 'Hey that feels kinda nice.' He thought as his eyesight cleared and widened in alarm. His hand was placed on a very nicely shaped thigh.

"I'm sorry." A cute feminine voice said. "I got dizzy all of a sudden because of anemia." Ranma raised his eyes from his hand on the thigh of the girl to her face and was struck dumb.

'K-Kawaii…' He thought her voice was just as cute as she was. He never met such a cute girl in his life and that said a lot considering his former fiancées. He became even more enraptured when she opened her eyes revealing the bright green pupils that stared back at him almost mesmerizing him. The girl let out a squeak and her hands shot down to push her skirt down snapping Ranma out of his daze to bringing his attention back to the position he was in right now. "Wagh!" Ranma yelled out yanking his hand off the girl's thigh like it was a hot stove he winced as his hand struck a low branch in his haste to pull his hand away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that!" Ranma shouted ignoring the pain and holding out his uninjured hand in defense.

"No it's alright it wouldn't have happened if I was paying attention." The girl blushed lightly, than stiffened as her eyes locked on Ranma's injured hand. "Oh no you're bleeding." She said pointing at his hand.

Ranma looked at his hand it had an inch long shallow cut from the rough back of the branch. "It's just a scratch, I'm fine." Ranma said smiling.

"It's not fine here, let me wipe it off. Oh now where is my handkerchief?" The girl rummaged in her uniform jacket for her handkerchief as Ranma looked her over.

'Wow she's nice, if I was back in Neri… no the human world I would have been beaten to a pulp.' Ranma thought. The girl finally found her handkerchief and reached out with her free hand and brought up his injured hand and stopped just as she was about to wipe the blood on his hand. Ranma blinked as the girl seemed to enter a daze as she inhaled deeply through her nose.

"I-II nioi." (Nice smell) She breathed out as her head lowered her head to his bleeding hand.

"Hey, what are you doing? Are you okay?" Ranma asked a feeling of unease slowly creeping through him at the girls' strange behavior. That feeling spiked high when she licked his cut. "Whoa!" Ranma yelled out yanking his hand from her grip. The girls face turned blissful as she pressed both hands to her cheek.

"It's good, It's really good." She breathed.

"Why the heck did you do that for?" Ranma said keeping his hand as far away as possible from the strange girl. He was surprised as the girl lunged at him grabbing shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Gomen ne, you see I happen to be a vampire." She said before she quickly bit into his neck.

Ranma was so stunned that he barely registered the bite until a few seconds later when she pulled back and snapped out of his state as she sighed in satisfaction. "Geez!" Ranma yelled out jerked back and clapped a hand to the spot on his neck that the girl bit. Looking back at the girl he saw she was blushing and looking a bit embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, you just smelled so good I had to take a taste." She said looking away shyly. Any anger that Ranma had quickly left him as he saw how cute she looked being all embarrassed after biting him.

'Kuso, I'm such a pushover.' He thought. He waved his free hand to placate the girl. "It's alright it was just unexpected." He said, taking away his hand from his neck and looking at it he noted that there was hardly any blood. 'It healed up already?' He thought surprised.

The girl looked him over noting he wore the same uniform to the school she was going too. "Are you also attending Youkai Gakuen?" She asked bringing Ranma's attention back to her.

"Uh yeah, it's my first year though." Ranma replied.

The girl clapped her hands. "That's great! I'm also a first year as well."

"Oh is that so?" Ranma said as he picked up his school bag that he dropped when she ran him over.

The girl grabbed his hands holding them up to chest level as she stared at him with hopeful. "Would you become friend please?" She asked.

While a part of him winced at the familiar statement which had been said to him back when he first met the Tendo's Ranma couldn't help but nod at the girl after all she seemed nice enough totally different from how Akane acted and he wasn't a girl when he was asked the question. "Sure I don't see what's with that."

A bright smile crossed the girls face as she let go and hopped back. "This is great I've made my first friend." She placed both hand front of her lap and bowed slightly. "My name is Akashiya Moka, what's yours?" She asked.

Ranma mirrored her bow before replying. "My name is Saotome Ranma." 'At least for now.' He mentally added knowing that the darkstalkers were trying to get his name changed as well.

Moka picked up her bike and got on before shooting one last smile at Ranma. "I hope we see each other soon Ranma, I'll see you at school." Moka started off again toward the school her skirt fluttering in the wind.

Ranma stared at her retreating figure as he fought down a blush. "What's up with the uniform skirt?" He muttered. "It's too damn short." He grumbled about perverted uniform designers for a few seconds before reality kicked in. "Wait, what am I doing? I'll be late!" Ranma took off in a sprint for school hoping that he'd make it and not be embarrassed in being late for his first day.

A little while later…

"Good morning class." Nekonome-sensei called out as she cheerfully wrote her name on the board. "Welcome to Youkai Gakuen, as you all know this is a school for youkai, as of now the world is under control of humans. So in order for us youkai to survive we must coexist with humans."

'Yeah well tell that to those youkai that the sailor girls have to keep beating.' Ranma thought as he propped his head on his left arm.

The scene pauses briefly as a badly drawn bat appeared. "I'm a bat chu. Ranma is actually making a mistake since those youkai in Juuban are actually youma, but he doesn't know that chu."

Nekonome-sensei continued onto the rules of school. "Since we are trying to coexist with humans the number one rule is to stay in human form unless special situations arise. Rule number two is that no one should know about your true form. Everyone should follow these rules well okay?" She cheerfully stated.

'That's no problem for me.' Ranma thought smirking slightly.

"Oh such boring rules." A voice next to Ranma stated. Ranma glanced over to see a brown haired boy, with three earrings in his ear, his whole entire persona shouted "punk" out loud.

Oh you're Komiya Saizou-kun are you not?" Nekonome-sensei said as she looked at her class roster.

"Sensei, why don't we just eat those pesky humans? That's what I would do." Saizou said a long pink tongue extended from his mouth.

'As always somebody has to break the rules as soon as they are made.' Ranma thought.

"Oh well you shouldn't do that. You see the entire teaching staff and students here are youkai. We are inside a secret barrier if any humans happen to get inside the barrier, they'll be killed on the spot." Nekonome-sensei stated cheerfully.

'Oh that's just great instead of a bunch of morons trying to kill me if I'm found out the entire school will try to kill me. What the heck was Morrigan thinking?' Ranma thought before he noticed that the Saizou guy was looking at him. Ranma returned his gaze while casually resting his free hand on the stopwatch wrapped around his waist. Saizou broke off the stare first and Ranma let his hand on the watch fall away.

"That's funny because I thought I smelled a human just now." Saizou stated making Ranma rest his hand on the watch again. The door to the classroom opened drawing everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry for being a bit late." Moka stated.

"Oh, and you are?" Nekonome-sensei asked.

Moka walked in and stood in front of the class. "I'm Akashiya Moka."

Murmurs and whispers began to pass around class. "Wow she's hot.

"I agree she's pretty cute."

Ranma's eyes widened. 'It's that girl.' He thought, before tensing as she spotted him. 'Oh, crap.'

"It's Ranma! I'm so glad we're in the same class" Moka cried out glomping onto him.

A couple hours later give or take…

Ranma suppressed a groan as he was dragged along by his arm by Moka. He could feel the killer intent in the air from all the males around him as they envied him, he wanted to tell Moka to let go but the cheerful look on her face killed any words of protest. 'Ah man my first day at school and already pretty much all the guys hate me.' He thought as Moka dragged him outside of the building to a nearby vending machine. After making their drink choices they both reached into the drop slot for their drinks and both of their hands slightly brushed. "Ah!" Ranma jerked back. "Um, sorry I didn't mean to do that." He said sheepishly.

Moka blushed lightly before looking at Ranma. "Mou Ranma dara." She said before pushing him lightly. Well light in her terms. Ranma was sent reeling back before shifting his hips to brace one foot to slow him and one arm shot out to clap hard against the side of the pillar that was behind him that stopped his motion.

'Geez she's pretty strong.' He noted as he shook the hand that had impacted on the pillar. Shortly thereafter they both sat down on a nearby bench with their drinks. Ranma glanced over at Moka who sipped on her tomato juice.

"It's good isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Ranma said sipping his own drink. 'She doesn't act anything like Dimitri, is she really a vampire?' He thought he had doubts since he did a little research to find out vampires were prideful and vain although they had tremendous power to back both up. Moka didn't act like that at all but still that event of her sucking his blood was definitely factual, he felt her bite him. His danger sense went off making him drop his drink and stand up in front of Moka with his back to her. Although it startled her the reason for his sudden moments revealed himself from behind one of the side structures in the sheltered walkway.

"You're Akashiya Moka aren't you?" Saizou said.

Ranma narrowed his eyes as he saw the look in the other student's eyes. 'I knew it this guy's one of those type of scum.' He thought as Saizou casually approached them then an arm shot out grabbing Ranma by his tie hauling him up in the air.

"Ranma!" Moka cried out in alarm.

"Why are you is a beautiful lady like you hanging around with a weak guy like this eh. Moka-san?" Saizou said turning his head to Moka it was the opening Ranma was looking for. He swung both legs up fully inverting himself and letting his tie slip out of his uniform jacket bending both legs to his chest he struck out with both slamming both soles into Saizou's surprised face. The youkai in human form released his grip reeling back a step while still in mid-air Ranma twisted his torso to face Saizou and like a spring released swung his hips around as well lashing out with his right foot as he did so. The kick impacted the side of Saizou's head sending him lurching to the side. Ranma landed neatly right beside a stunned Moka knees slightly bent and arms out in readiness. A few seconds of silence passed before Saizou turned back to them rubbing at the spots Ranma kicked but otherwise didn't look all that fazed.

"You little bastard, you dare to attack me!" He roared.

Ranma frowned. 'Damn it if my Ki wasn't sealed he would have gone down with the first blow.' He thought, sparing a quick glance at the watch. The seal heavily restricted his Ki letting only the bare minimum to flow through. While Ranma's strength had increased along with his Ki his inner energies were what helped him stay on par with the other darkstalkers, right now he only had strength to work with but from what Ranma could estimate he was no more powerful then he was when he first met the Tendo's. Suddenly a hand grabbed onto Ranma's own and the pig-tailed martial artist found himself being half-dragged with Moka leading the way.

Moka finally let Ranma go when they came to the top of the school roof. "That was really scary back there Ranma, are you okay?" Moka asked concerned at Ranma.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Ranma said as he tucked his tie back in his jacket and straightened his lapels.

"That was amazing Ranma, you attacked Saizou so fast that he couldn't react at all." Moka said.

"Yeah, lot of good that was. It looked like he didn't even feel it." Ranma said a bit pissed.

"It was still amazing though Ranma, although you do seem to be lacking in strength, what kind of youkai are you?" Moka asked then her eyes widened. "Oh wait we're not supposed to reveal our true forms, I take back my question."

"Why, you already told me you're a vampire?" Ranma said.

"I didn't know about the rule at that time." Moka said holding her cheeks as she blushed slightly.

Ranma cocked an eyebrow. "Okay I'm going to sound stupid but are you really a vampire? I read up a little about them and you don't seem to act like how it says in the book at all."

"Well only at the moment but…" Moka paused a little then placed both hands on either side of her rosary. "Look here." She said.

Ranma blushed slightly. "Look where? You mean your chest?" He said a bit flustered.

"Yes the rosary on my chest, you see when this rosary in removed I'll turn into a very scary true vampire." Moka said.

'True vampire, that's the same as Dimitri.' Ranma thought.

"That's why this is a protective seal, even I can't remove it myself." Moka said grasping her rosary.

'In a sense she's kinda like me.' Ranma thought his hand unconsciously brushing the stopwatch hanging from his waist. Looking at Moka he spoke out. "It's alright." Moka looked at him a little surprised. "So you're a vampire, so what. You are you that's what matters." He said in the back of his mind Ranma couldn't help but think that he just said something that was corny and overused.

"Ranma!" Moka cried out happily glomping onto Ranma. "I'm so happy you're my very first friend Ranma."

"Uh, that's really nice." Ranma said his nervousness growing at Moka's affectionate show.

"And you know Ranma, you're also my first love." Moka said as she pulled back.

"W-W-Wha-What?" Ranma said his eyes widening at the declaration.

"You see Ranma, until today I've always had to drink tomato juice or imbibe on transfusion packs, so sucking fresh blood like that it was..." Moka entered a daze as her hands floated up to encircle Ranma. "That scent, that feeling I can never forget it." Resting her head on Ranma's neck she softly licked the soft flesh there and for a second a strong pulse of her youki was released and an image flashed into Ranma's mind causing him to jerk. "Ranma?" Moka asked startled at his sudden movement.

'That image just now.' He thought as he looked at her. 'Was that her true form?'

"Ranma?" Moka repeated snapping Ranma from his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine Moka, I'm just not used to this atmosphere yet. I mean all this time before coming here was spent in the human world attending school and stuff weren't many youkai in my area so this takes getting used too." Ranma said.

"The human world… I hate humans." Moka said hanging her head which made her miss Ranma's visible flinch as she continued. "I went to a junior high school in the human world but no one believes in monsters so I was always alone. I never fit in anywhere I thought it would be best if I didn't exist at all." She grabbed onto Ranma who stiffened up significantly. "But you told me it's alright if I was a vampire so for the first time I didn't feel alone. That's why I was so happy"

"Is that so?" Ranma said but his voice lacked the warm tone that it held earlier. "Do you really hate humans that much Moka?"

"What do you mean Ranma?" Moka asked lifting her eyes up to meet Ranma's.

"Moka… I am human." Ranma stated simply his eyes once lively now held no emotion as he spoke.

Moka backed up her eyes wide. "No that's not possible it shouldn't be possible for humans to enter this school."

"Yeah I kinda wondered how that happened too." Ranma said his thoughts briefly going to Morrigan, Felicia and the others, the ones who sent him here. "But was that your answer Moka?"

"You're just joking right Ranma?" Moka said her voice shaky and unsure.

Ranma hung his head. "So it is that way huh?" He lifted his head again to look at her. "Well Moka this detestable human will leave you alone in peace." He turned away from her. "I'll just head back to the human world at least less people will try to kill me there."

Moka's eyes widened at his last statement. "Wait, Ranma what do you mean?" She called out but she was too late Ranma jumped the low fence bordering the roof slid down the shingles and leaped down to the ground landing easily before running off in the direction of the dorms to pick up his bag. Moka remained stunned for a few seconds before rushing for the stairwell. He said he was human yet he went and jumped from the third story and was running away from it.

It didn't take long for Ranma to grab his bag and head for the bus stop. He didn't have much things and he hadn't had any time to unpack anything before he had to head to class. He looked at the now distant building of the school behind him before sighing. "Alone and hated in the unknown or alone and hated on familiar grounds. Not much difference." He muttered as he turned away, even though there wasn't much difference the familiar ground offered a little more comfort.

He traveled a bit of distance when he heard a distant voice calling out his name. 'It's Moka…' He thought wondering why the girl would be looking for him, after all he was a human something she despised. "It's best you forget about me Moka." He muttered as he looked around. "Okay now which way was the bus stop again?" His pondering was shattered by a loud distressed scream. "Moka!" Ranma shouted his feet moved on instinct toward the origin of the scream. Hated or not a martial artist duty was to protect.

Ranma slid into a clearing seeing a downed Moka and a large ugly orc youkai cackling. Ranma recognized him immediately. "Saizou!" The orc turned to look at him. Ranma threw his bag to the side and dropped into an aggressive stance. "Get away from her."

"Well if it isn't the little weak bastard who dared to hit me. I'm going to pay you back for that little sting you gave me." Saizou rushed Ranma and threw a punch. His movements however were greatly telegraphed and Ranma leaped back in time leaving it to crash into the ground. Quickly he rushed forward running up Saizou extended arm grasping the surprised Orc's head and brought it down on his right knee a moment later his right arm raised and brought his elbow down on the Saizou's crown. Then he was off doing a high arc back flip as the orc swiped at the spot he had been a moment before.

"You little shit!" Saizou roared out as he rubbed his face.

'Crap he's even tougher now then he was before.' Ranma thought gritting his teeth. He quickly turned to Moka who was just getting up. "Run Moka, I'll hold him off here."

"Ranma no, you don't stand a chance." Moka said.

"Just do it." Ranma said looking back at Saizou just managing to catch of something pink and moving lightning fast before it wrapped around his leg. "Shimatta!" Ranma cursed as he was hauled off his feet flying straight toward Saizou.

"It's time to die you little bastard!" The orc cried out as he threw out a punch. Ranma could only cross his arms and brace for the hit. The impact was tremendous Ranma was sent flying across the clearing and down the hill.

"Ow that hurt." Ranma groaned as he picked himself up looking forward he couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh that figures." He muttered seeing the bus stop right in front of him. Shaking his head to clear it he eyed the hill above him. "He'll be coming soon, I just hope Moka got away." He smirked. "All the better it means I don't need to hold back. Ranma grasped the stopwatch and twisted the knob on top till the counter hand stopped on five. "That's all I'll need to finish this fight." A rustle above him caught his attention he dropped into a ready stance was surprised to see that it was Moka. "What are you doing here? I told you to run."

"You should be doing that." Moka said rushing up to him. "You're no match against him, the difference between youkai and humans are just too much.'

"I can handle it." Ranma snapped. "Beside what do you care? I'm just a detestable human."

"No!" Moka cried out. "It's not that at all! I'm a vampire, sucking blood and harming humans by doing it, but back in Junior High all I really wanted was a friend it didn't matter if it was human or youkai, all I wanted was a friend."

"Moka…" Ranma breathed out his eyes losing the steely edge that it held before.

"But really…" Moka sniffled as she wiped tears from her eyes. "It really is impossible isn't it?"

Ranma stared at her before lightly placing a hand on her shoulder catching her gaze with his. "No its not." He said.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice yelled out. Ranma and Moka looked up toward the hill to see Saizou looking down at them. Ranma stepped in front of Moka pushing her back with an arm. "Get back Moka I'm finishing this fight."

"No Ranma you'll get killed." Moka said pulling his arm.

"I said I can handle it and I mean it." Ranma said as Saizou dropped down from the hill.

"Why are you so stubborn can't you see you can't win?" Moka cried out.

"No I'll win." Ranma said smiling at her. "I have something to worth fighting for again."

"You babble too much you little bastard!" Saizou swung a powerful blow. Ranma's hand rested on the stopwatch when Moka rushed in front to shield.

"Look out Ranma!" Moka yelled out as she threw herself in front of Ranma.

"Moka!" Ranma shouted rushing forward both hands shot out grabbing her and pulling her to him as he shifted to take entire blow for them both. The impact was tremendous and so much pain he could barely keep conscious to shift in mid-air to shield Moka when they hit the scarecrow that marked the bus stop. When they finally skid to a halt Moka unsteadily got back up on her feet while Ranma struggled barely managing to get up on all fours.

"Ranma!" Moka grabbed onto an arm to help Ranma to his feet. His uniform was torn and he was cut and bloodied in several places.

Ranma let out a groan as he shook his head to clear it before looking at Moka. "Daijobu ka?" He asked.

"Baka! I should be asking you that." Moka said. "You have to stop you'll be killed at this rate."

"No chance of that." Ranma said placing a hand on Moka's shoulder to push her away. "I have to finish this fight." Ranma winced and let out a gasp as one of his knees decided to give out at the moment causing him to stumble his hand slipped off Moka's shoulder and briefly caught onto something before it gave way. 'Kuso I took more damage then I thought.' He mentally cursed as he steadied himself again. Ranma then realized that he was holding something. 'Wait what is this?' Looking closer at the object in his hand it took a few seconds before he realized what he was holding. 'This is…' He turned to look at Moka just in time to witness the large spike in youki that forced him to shield his eyes. When he finally let his arms down Moka's entire figure was covered in bats. Even with his senses dulled because of his sealed Ki Ranma could feel the power radiating off the figure before him. 'What an aura.' He thought. 'She's not on Dimitri's level but definitely not something to be taken lightly. The bats covering Moka's body suddenly dispersed revealing Moka's true form.

"Red eyes, silver hair, and a huge youki she's an S-class daiyoukai, a vampire." Saizou said stunned.

R-Moka brushed an offending lock of hair off of her face as she took on an almost arrogant smile as she looked at Saizou. "So you're the one who woke me up." She said.

Saizou huge body began to tremble. "Why am I trembling, it can't be that I'm scared of her is it?" He said. As Saizou was arguing with himself R-Moka was casually stretching out. "No way, it can't be. Go for it, it doesn't matter if she's a vampire."

"Oi bakayaro!" Ranma yelled out drawing Saizou's attention.

"What, you little bastard?" Saizou snapped.

Ranma smirked. "Nande mo nai, I'm just being a distraction." Saizou's eyes widened as his eyes moved back to R-Moka who stood in front of him yawning.

"You should realize your place." R-Moka said before executing a high kick sending Saizou flying back and embedding him in the face of the hill.

"I'll be aware of it from now on." Saizou said before falling unconscious.

R-Moka now faced Ranma the same smile on her face as she slowly walked over to him in an arrogant gait. 'Now she really does act like a vampire.' Ranma thought as the extent of his injuries began to take its toll. That prideful way she's holding herself up and that air of arrogance, however.' Ranma's legs finally gave out but R-Moka quickly rushed in and caught him and with his consciousness slipping he didn't even realize that his face was resting right between her breasts. 'This warm feeling is just like Moka from before.' He thought just before darkness took him.

Ranma began to stir as he groggily opened his eyes. 'Oh man I hurt all over. My head is lying on something soft and warm though.' He thought his eyes focused and made the discovery that his head was occupying someone's lap. 'Hello!' Ranma jerked back eliciting a startled gasp from Moka before she smiled.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake Ranma." Moka said as she began to run her hands along his face. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

"Everywhere." Ranma replied. "But I'm used to things like this." Something caught Ranma's eye picking it up he realized it was the schedule for the bus. "What the hell? The bus only comes here once a month." He stated.

"Yes, you didn't know?" Moka said, the look Ranma gave confirmed that he had no idea. Moka had the sense to look sheepish before she spotted that several cuts on Ranma had reopened. "Oh you're bleeding again."

"Oh would you look at that." Ranma said looking at the cuts he could see slowly seeping blood.

"Hold on, I'll wipe it off." Moka said as she used her handkerchief to dab at each of Ranma's cuts.

Ranma stared at Moka as she gently dabbed at his wounds. 'Two sides totally different from each other, yet they both contain the same warmth. Alone and hated on familiar ground or Not alone and hated in the unknown.' Ranma smirked. 'Not much difference but not being alone was a little better then just being on familiar ground.' He nodded slightly 'Alright I stay in school at least a little while longer.' Moka pulled back after finishing wiping Ranma's wounds and brought the stained handkerchief up to her nose.

"This scent is just too much." She said here face entering a daze. Alarm bells went off in Ranma's head at Moka's words.

"Uh Moka, are you alright?" Ranma asked nervously.

"Gomen ne Ranma." Moka lunged forward and bit into his neck. Kapuchu!

"Itai!"

To be continued.

Author notes: Damn it that was long. I had actually started this awhile back but was sidetracked by other works like my Tenchi Muyo crossover. I know everyone is looking forward to updates for my other stories but please bare with me and believe me when I say I'm doing my best finals are coming up and this first semester away from home was stressful to me. I'm hoping my War Angel Ranma will be complete soon and I plan another chapter for Ranma of Shishin or Returner Ranma. That what I have planned but things can change so don't really count on those stories being the ones I'll update. I had hoped I could have gotten this out sooner and be the first author to make a Ranma and Rosario to Vampire crossover but someone beat me to it.

While I'm typing this I'm going to tell few things that you are going to see in this story. It's going to follow the manga and anime pretty closely with it diverging off the normal track later in the series. Ranma-chan will not be seen very often in here. I'm not cutting her out she's going to make appearances but not as much as you expect and the reason will be revealed in the Swimming Club arc. Ranma has a pretty extensive knowledge of youkai since he was in Makai and decided to actually research on various monsters that he might end up fighting. The stopwatch seal that Ranma wears around his waist is very similar in appearance to the watch in Chrono Crusade if you wanted a description. That's it for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one, although that might take awhile, so until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Ranma ½ and Rosario Vampire do not belong to me. Man I'm starting to run out of things to say in my disclaimers. Anyway I told you now come enjoy the main course.

Ranma rose sleepily out of bed as his alarm rang. Mumbling he hit the off button of the alarm clock before rising out of bed like a zombie. After filling a glass half way with hot water from his hot pot and the remaining half with water from a pitcher he calmly walked over to his window and stuck his head out and poured it over his head. Although it was cooled the water was still pretty hot and the heat woke him up just as good as a splash of cold water. "Yow!" He yelped reeling back nearly dropping his glass. Finally cooling down he wiped himself dry and took a plastic squeeze bottle off the table and applied a hefty amount of the contents on his person. 'This stuff's a lifesaver! Thank you Morrigan.' He thought as he finished, then turned to his closet and pulled out his school uniform.

The door to his dorm swung open and Ranma stepped out a smirk on his face. Around him male youkai students were busy chatting and prepping for the day, some were in their human disguises, most however weren't but Ranma ignored them as he walked past them. After descending the stairs he started down the dirt path to the academy until he heard a loud and cheerful feminine voice.

"Ranma!" The pigtailed martial artist half turned to look and was grabbed around his left arm by Moka. "Ohayo Ranma!"

"Oh… Good morning Moka." Ranma replied a bit hesitant he could feel the jealous stares from many of the other male students around him. He tensed suddenly and looked around nervously. 'Okay, now that feeling isn't some jealous dumbass. It feels like I'm about to get ambushed or something.' He thought as he continued to look around and gently bit his lip. 'Man, I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Is something wrong Ranma?" Moka asked seeing Ranma looking around intently.

"Uh no, nothing's wrong Moka." Ranma replied as he gave his surroundings another look but decided as long as that feeling stayed where it was all would be fine. "So did you sleep well Moka?"

"Oh yes I did, but I slept so good that I ended up sleeping in a bit." Moka stated as she leaned into Ranma a bit.

"Oh… you slept in." Ranma echoed nervously at Moka's closeness. "Uh Moka, what are you doing?" Ranma asked as Moka leaned into him more.

"Because I slept in I was in a rush and couldn't eat breakfast so…" Moka trailed off as her eyes turned hazy.

"You didn't have breakfast? Hold on, don't tell me that you're gonna…" Ranma couldn't finish as Moka wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gomen Ranma." Moka said before lunging into Ranma's neck. Kapuchu!!

"Itetete!! Moka!" Ranma broke loose after Moka managed to get in a few seconds of sucking time. "Dammit Moka give me a heads up before you do that will ya?!"

Moka didn't seem to hear Ranma though as she held her cheeks with a dreamy look on her face. "Oh, Ranma's blood is really the best, such a strong, rich taste." Her gaze settled on Ranma again as she reached out to him. "Ranma, one more time please."

Ranma backpedalled quickly while slapping a hand over the spot Moka bit him. "Oh no that's enough of that for now, I ain't your bento." Ranma quickly spun on his heel and took off while Moka watched him go. Ranma eventually ended up near the school's lake picking up a few stones he threw them in the water making them skip an average of eight to ten times. "Man it's not really a big deal but could she at least give me a warning before she goes and bites me like that." Ranma spoke to himself throwing his last stone. "Ah well better get to class before I'm late." Ranma turned in the direction of the school but stopped when he heard a moan nearby. Looking around he spotted a feminine shape with a crop of blue hair lying on the ground across the lake.

"Hey!" Ranma took a running leap and cleared the small space that the water occupied before kneeling down to the girl. "Are you alright?

"Yes, I'm alright I just felt dizzy all of a sudden." The girl lifted her head and Ranma couldn't help but blush a bit.

'Oh wow… She's pretty cute.' He thought. 'Although something feels familiar about her, but that can't be I've never seen her before.'

"Would you please give me a hand?" The girl said breaking Ranma from his line of thought.

"Sure no problem, I'll take you to the infirmary." Ranma reached down and helped her up, no sooner did she get back on her feet. The girl seemed to lose her balance and fell into Ranma pushing her rather bountiful chest to his well chiseled own. Ranma couldn't help but blush and swallow a lump that suddenly developed in his throat.

"Is something wrong?" The girl asked looking up at him.

"Uh, n-no nothing's wrong, now let's get you to the nurse shall we?" He replied.

"Thank you so much." The girl replied before dipping her head slightly to hide her smirk.

Meanwhile Moka was on top of the roof of the academy thinking about Ranma. 'Am I only looking at Ranma as food instead of a friend? Every time I smell him I can't help but want to bite him… anyway I have to apologize.' As Moka headed down the stairs Ranma was helping Kurumu along the covered walkway between the school buildings.

"Hey are you sure you're alright? Ranma asked as he helped her along.

"Yes I'm feeling much better thank you very much." Kurumu replied using her position to covertly grope Ranma's chest, it didn't look like he was but underneath Ranma's uniform was a nicely chiseled chest. Kurumu caught herself before she started drooling part of her couldn't fault Moka in her choice, not only did he smell good he was probably quite easy on the eyes. It would make her victory only sweeter when she snatched Ranma away from Moka, definitely a keeper when all this was over.

"Hey you okay?" Ranma asked he was getting some strange vibes from this girl it was familiar but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"I'm okay Ranma it's just my chest feels so tight it feels like its going to burst." Kurumu pushed her bountiful bosom to Ranma's chest.

'No kidding, but you ain't got nothin on Felicia, Morrigan, or Hsien-Ko.' Ranma thought. The girl's chest size was quite big but not nearly as big as the three darkstalker women he associated with, hell her chest size was about the same as his girl form.

"Could you please stop that?" Ranma stated a bit nervous, he thought he saw a brief frown cross the girls face but her smile was back as fast as it had disappeared.

"You're such nice guy Ranma, would you please look at my eyes." Curious why she would ask that Ranma did so and suddenly felt light headed almost like he was floating.

'What the… This feeling it's like that other time. What was it? I…'

"Ranma!" Moka ran up to him and Kurumu panting a bit. "Ranma about this morning I…" Moka was cut off as Kurumu grabbed onto Ranma.

"Oh Ranma I'm feeling a bit faint again."

"Oh that's not good." Ranma said. 'What the heck, she's perfectly fine why the hell I'm I saying this.' He thought. "We better get you to the infirmary." He said and began to lead Kurumu away. 'I-I can't control my speech or my movements, what's going on?' Ranma led Kurumu away while Moka watched them go shock written all over her face.

Later Ranma sat in class staring out the window as he contemplated what just happened to him that morning. 'What happened? I suddenly couldn't control my speech or my movements, I felt this before but I can't remember what it was.' Ranma scratched his head furiously. 'Ah this is frustrating'! He mentally cried out.

Moka glanced at Ranma as he sat in his own anguish. 'Why was he so cold to me this morning? Did sucking his blood really upset him so much?' She thought. A few seconds later the bell rang ending for break, Moka got out of her seat to leave quickly but was stopped as a hand firmly her right wrist.

"Hold on a sec Moka." Ranma said as the vampire turned to him. "About this morning I…" Ranma was interrupted by Kurumu who suddenly glomped onto him.

"Oh Ranma I suddenly feel faint again." Kurumu pressed herself up to his side, distracting Ranma.

"Kurumu please I'm trying to talk to Moka here." Ranma said struggling to get his arm loose.

"Ranma please help me I think I'm going to collapse." Kurumu said again looking at Ranma's face. The minute Ranma looked at her, her eyes caught him again and he suddenly felt light headed again.

'Shit it's happening again, I know this from somewhere but what was it? Damn it I can't remember.' Ranma's eyes widened when his body told Moka she only saw him as food. 'Moka! That's not what I'm saying, I can't control myself! Damn it all!' Ranma watched helplessly as Moka ran off crying and Kurumu led him off to the infirmary giggling at her victory.

Moka sat on the stairway outside curled into a ball and crying into her knees. "How could you Ranma? How could you tell such horrible things to me?" She sobbed.

"Fool, you're being deceived." A voice said making Moka start and look around her.

"Who said that?" She said.

"I did, I am the other you and I'm currently using the rosary to talk to you right now. Don't be fooled by that girl, she is a succubus and she's placed Ranma under her charm spell."

"Charm spell? Succubus?" Moka repeated.

"You must hurry no doubt she plans to kiss Ranma once that happens he will be completely under her control." The voice of R-Moka stated.

"Oh no, Ranma!" Moka quickly got up and took off to find her pigtailed friend.

Meanwhile at the infirmary Ranma was currently pinned to the bed by Kurumu. "Don't move Ranma, this is the first time I'm doing this, but I'm sure you're going to enjoy this." Kurumu looked into Ranma's face again, but Ranma shot forward and embraced her putting his face past her shoulder. "Wait Ranma hold on!" Kurumu struggled a bit than felt the hardened muscles along Ranma's back and stopped. "Oh, just be gentle with me okay?" She said and she ran her hands along his back.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to be your servant." Ranma stated snapping Kurumu out of her daze.

"That spell you used on me twice is called "charm" I just remembered now, and you were about to kiss me that would have put me under your spell for the rest of my life without precautions to negate those effects."

"Y-You know what I am?" Kurumu said.

"It's not the first time I've met your kind Kurumu, you're a succubus am I right?" Ranma asked when Kurumu didn't answer he knew his answer. "I'm sorry but I can't let you have me, besides I have to clear up the mess with Moka today."

"Is she that important to you?" Kurumu said in a lowered voice setting Ranma's danger sense off. "I did so much to get you even when they were so embarrassing." With a surge of strength Kurumu broke Ranma's embrace and unfurled her wings. "That's it I'll just destroy everything close to that girl!" Ranma rolled off the bed and came up in a defensive stance when Moka burst in.

"Ranma!" Moka cried out seeing Kurumu looming above her friend Moka rushed forward pushing Kurumu through the infirmary window for quite a distance.

"Even when she hasn't switched the girl still has quite of bit of power." Ranma muttered to himself as Kurumu disappeared from sight.

With the threat gone Moka turned to Ranma. "Ranma be careful that girl is…"

"A succubus." Ranma finished for Moka. "Yeah I realized that just a little while ago, she was using charm on me earlier as well. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

"You knew about the succubae?" Moka asked surprised.

"I've met her kind before." Ranma replied.

Before Moka could ask him how he met the succubae, a menacing laugh was heard both turned to the shattered window just in time to see Kurumu fly through and wrap her tail around Ranma's neck. Ranma cursed as he gripped the coiled tail around his neck as he was swept off his feet and out the window. Crying out his name Moka leaped out of the window and managed to wrap her arms around his legs. Kurumu unable to bear the weight of two people released Ranma from her tail and let them drop. In an amazing display of his Anything-Goes style of martial arts Ranma orientated himself in midair and scooped Moka into his arms before they landed lightly on the ground.

"Are you alright Moka?" He asked looking at Moka cradled in his arms.

Moka couldn't help but blush up at Ranma before answering. "Yes daijobu-desu."

Kurumu hovered in front of them and extended her fingernails. "Alright, I'll kill the two of you together." She dove at them laughing menacingly.

"Down Moka!" Ranma shouted grabbing Moka's head and brought it down while dropping himself. Kurumu passed by with a sharp clean slicing sound. Ranma looked up to see a whole line of trees had been cut cleanly by Kurumu. "Not bad." He muttered to himself.

"Ranma…" Ranma looked to see Moka was now up. "Are you okay?"

Ranma gave Moka a small smile. "I'm just fine I'm more worried about you though."

Moka blushed before taking on a more serious look. "Ranma take off my rosary, if things keep going the way they are now…" Moka trailed off.

Ranma opened his mouth to protest but closed it. Mei-Ling's lecture back when he first got the seal echoed in his head. "Remember Ranma try your best not to release the seal unless you absolutely have too. The consequences could be dire if you release it too many times."

Ranma nodded as he grabbed the rosary and tugged sharply, it didn't come off. "Moka it's not budging." Ranma said as he tugged a few more times.

"That can't be, you could remove it the last time." Moka said.

"Well Moka." Kurumu said as she hovered in front of them. "It seems that the rumor of you being a vampire was a lie wasn't it? Well that's fine you can both die together."

"No!" Moka grabbed onto Ranma's head and pulled him to her chest. "You can kill me but please spare Ranma!"

Kurumu scowled as she dove at them again. "Still trying to protect your precious food Moka?"

"No!" Moka shouted which surprised Kurumu and caused her to halt her dive. "It's not because of Ranma's blood. It's because Ranma's my first precious friend."

"If he's so precious to you then allow me to send you both to the afterlife!" Kurumu resumed her dive bringing her claws back.

"Shit!" Ranma cursed he spun to face Kurumu his right hand on the stopwatch then he paused and looked at his left hand that held Moka's rosary. "Huh?" Light burst forth from behind him and Ranma once again felt the immense presence of youki.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." R-Moka stated as she looked up at Kurumu.

"This is the rare S-class youkai. Is this the true form of the vampires?" Kurumu said mostly to herself.

"Whether those rumors are true will depend on your body little succubus." R-Moka said.

"Don't you joke with me, I won't lose to you. My entire species future depends on this." Kurumu stated as she continued to hover.

'Okay this is new.' Ranma thought. "What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

Kurumu fixed her gaze on Ranma. "We succubae seek our destined mate by enslaving men. In order for our race not to go extinct we have to choose our "Destined One" from a large amount of men."

'Morrigan and Lilith never mentioned anything about this, better ask them next time.' Ranma thought and leaped to the side when Kurumu dived to attack R-Moka.

"Akashiya Moka only you hinder me from doing this, I can't forgive you no matter what!" Kurumu dove in and slashed at R-Moka several times but her attacks were easily avoided.

"So you bear your fangs at me for such a small reason? How foolish." R-Moka smirked.

The smirk pissed off Kurumu who charged at Moka with her claws cocked back. R-Moka easily dodged her strike. "She's fast." Kurumu said as she swiped nothing but air and cried out in pain when Moka grabbed her tail.

"You're too slow! Now realize the difference in power!" R-Moka tugged Kurumu into the air and delivered a front kick that sent the succubus through several trees.

"This battle took 76 seconds chu!" A bat said as it flew by.

'What's up with that bat?' Ranma thought as he watched it fly off, than looked back to see R-Moka approaching Kurumu her youki emanating menacingly. 'Uh oh that ain't good.' He thought as he started toward them.

"You're an especially unpleasant sight. I'll break your wings and tail so you will never fly again." R-Moka stated as she stood over Kurumu with her youki blazing.

Kurumu trembled in fear at the thought of never flying again. "No please not that. Please forgive me." It was then that Ranma walked in between the two and held out his left arm that still held the rosary while his right rested on his hip.

"What are doing? Move out of the way." R-Moka said, her eyes narrowed as Ranma continued to stand in her way there wasn't a trace of fear on his face while doing so, how very puzzling. "This woman tricked you and also tried to kill you. Will you let her off so easily for this?"

"That's enough Moka." Ranma replied. "Her intentions weren't all that bad."

"How can you be so sure?" R-Moka asked while wondering why Ranma wasn't being intimidated by her.

"Kurumu doesn't look at all like a bad girl her way of doing things well that's just how succubae are." Ranma replied. "We'll all get along just fine. Just like how you and I do." Ranma turned to look at Kurumu who began to cry. He looked back and saw R-Moka in front of him she took the rosary from his grasp.

"Don't be so serious Ranma you have misunderstood. I simply don't want anyone to snatch your blood away from me." R-Moka said as she brought up to rosary to her neck. "I am unlike that other sentimental Moka."

"You say that." Ranma said making R-Moka pause. "But you both have a lot more in common then what you say. Your words are empty since it was your pride that told me."

"How are you so sure of that?" R-Moka stated her eyes narrowed at Ranma's haughtiness.

Ranma smirked it was a prideful smirk which irritated all, just like a vampire's. "Simple, I was like that once too."

R-Moka stared at him for several seconds then with an "hmph" she connected the rosary back to the chain. Her silver hair changing back to pink Moka collapsed and Ranma caught her with his left arm.

"You both also share a good heart, which I am most grateful for." Ranma said before looking down at where his right hand rested on his hip. He took his thumb off the starter button and hit the reset button sending the needle back to zero.

The next morning…

"The rosary talked to you?" Ranma said surprised.

"Yes it did, it's strange isn't it? Maybe the seal is weakening." Moka said looking a bit worried.

Ranma waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing to worry about no matter what you'll still be my friend Moka. If you want some blood I'll let you suck just give me a little heads up will ya?"

"Ranma…" Moka said her eyes sparkling.

'Whoa…' Ranma thought as he was losing himself in Moka's eyes. 'What's with this atmosphere?' The two kept staring at each other.

"You two quit staring at each other for so gah!" The bat that spoke was sent soaring off by a quick jab from Ranma who continued to look into Moka's eyes. They did however separate when a loud cry called out…

"Ohayo Ranma-kun!" Kurumu called out. "I baked some cookies for you, let's go and eat them together alright?"

Ranma smelled the cookies and his stomach groaned at the smell. "Oh they look good Kurumu, but why me?"

"Oh don't you remember I said I was looking for my "Destined One"?" Kurumu said.

"Uh… yeah." Ranma replied nodding Moka also mirroring his gesture.

"Well, I've decided it will be Ranma!" Kurumu stated.

"What!?" Ranma and Moka cried out.

"Ranma risked himself to protect me, now I've fallen for you." Kurumu quickly made her way up to Ranma pressing her bountiful chest to Ranma's own chiseled one. "Here you go Ranma have some cookies." She said giving him a seductive look.

Ranma however was more interested in the cookies. "Well they do look good." He said raising an arm to grab one but found that arm occupied as Moka grabbed it and pulled him away from Kurumu. Kurumu countered by doing the same with his other arm with her free hand. Moka pulled him back to her and he watched in horror as Kurumu tossed the small basket of cookies behind her so she could use both arms. Ah! The cookies!" He said as the girls continued to play tug of war with him as the rope.

"No! Ranma's is mine!" Moka cried out before grabbing Ranma's head and brought his neck to her lips. *Kapuchu!*

"Ah! Moka I told you to give me a heads up!"

To be continued.

Author notes: Yes people I'm taking a very long time, it's because unlike the last few times of focusing on one chapter till it is done I've fallen into the time consuming method of working on multiple chapters from different stories. As far as updates go I can say that most likely Returner Ranma and War Angel Ranma will be the next stories updated. I've decided to rewrite the beginning chapters in Ranma of Shishin to make the storyline better and integrate with the Naruto storyline better now that I've seen Akatsuki and the other bijuu. After that I think I'll try to work on Goddess of Mine, Tenchi Muyo Anything Goes, and Dead or Alive Extreme.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: Ranma ½ and Rosario Vampire do not belong to me. Man I'm starting to run out of things to say in my disclaimers. Anyway I told you now come enjoy the main course.

Ranma sighed as he took his time walking over to the bill board where the postings for the mid-term exams were. Although he had gotten better thanks to the persistence of both Felicia and Mei-Ling his academics were still pretty poor. Truthfully he was quite surprised to see that he had made the mid hundred forties but he was still far from what both darkstalkers had wanted him to reach. He winced as he felt phantom pains of Mei-Ling pulling his ear at the sight of his current academic standing. "Man I hope they don't find out about this." He muttered to himself before some commotion behind him drew his attention.

"Moka-san is amazing, not only is she the most beautiful girl in class but she's also one of the smartest in the school." A male student stated as the pink haired vampire strode past him.

"Smart and beautiful she's the symbol of perfection." Another student said.

Ranma blinked before turning back to the board and scanned it from the middle to the right, his gaze stopped on Moka's name practically at the end of the board.

"The gap is way too big chuu." The bat said.

"I already know that ya damn bat." Ranma muttered as he glared at the bat that was now flying off.

"Ranma!" Hearing his name Ranma turned to see Moka running up to him the angry gazes of the surrounding male students once again focused on him, he ignored them and instead did his best to focus on Moka.

"Hey Moka you did really great on the mid-terms right in the top ten, unlike me." Ranma stated rubbing the back of his head as he sheepishly glanced at his placement.

"It was just a coincidence, but if it is alright with Ranma next time…" Moka trailed.

"Next time?" Ranma repeated questioningly.

Moka began to nervously twiddle her fingers as she shyly said. "Next time, lets study together."

Ranma blinked before smiling. "Thanks Moka, I'd really appreciate that."

"Really? that's great!" Moka said smiling.

Ranma continued to smile before his limited senses began to tingle making him glance around nervously.

"Ranma what's the matter?" Moka asked.

"I sense hostile intent." Ranma stated continuing to glance around he spotted a small figure with a pointy lop-sided hat dart back behind the pillar it was leaning out from.

"Is there something wrong Ranma?" Moka asked looking at where Ranma was staring at.

Ranma shook his head, the intent vanished and he wouldn't pursue it unless it became a problem. "Nah it was nothing Moka let's go get some drinks." Just as they started to head in the direction of the nearest vending machine there were three loud bangs. They turned to see a little girl in a lop-sided pointy hat and cape laughing at three male youkai who were clutching their heads in pain, the three metal wash basins on the ground was a clear indicator of what was the cause. "Man like always people always pick on the small people." Ranma muttered then his eyes narrowed as one of the boys got up and lunged at the little girl. Two things happened right then one was Ranma appearing right behind the attacking boy and stopped his lunge with a strong restraining hand on the shoulder, and the second was Moka leaping in front of the little girl to shield her.

"Hey there man just what the heck were you going to do with this little girl hmm?" Ranma asked in a cold even tone. The attacker briefly thought of turning on Ranma but upon taking a quick look around he saw that the commotion was drawing a lot of attention which would look very bad on his part if he started trouble. Shaking his shoulder loose from Ranma's grasp he and his companions stalked off while loudly announcing that Ranma and Moka could stay in the company of such a filthy species.

Ranma snorted as he looked back at Moka who was comforting the little girl clinging to her skirt. "Hey are you alright?" He asked then flinched back as the girl glared at him. 'What's with that hostile intent?' He thought.

Ten Minutes Later…

"Thank you for saving me Moka-san, I'm Sendo Yukari." Yukari said bowing her head toward Moka as the trio sat at a table in the cafeteria.

"I didn't do much it was Ranma who stopped them." Moka said gesturing to the pigtailed martial artist who paused momentarily from his deluxe oyako donburi lunch set to speak.

"Hey, it was no problem." He stated.

Yukari's expression darkened momentarily. "Thanks." She said halfheartedly.

Ranma frowned, that "Thanks." was more dismissive then an actual word of gratitude but decided not to make a big deal out of something so trivial.

"Though I'm amazed Yukari you're only twelve yet you're a first year like us." Moka said.

Ranma blinked as he fed his brain the current information. "Wait a second that means she's skipped most of middle school." He stated.

"That's right she's also ranked number one in the school, you must be very smart Yukari-chan and your clothes are cute too." Moka said.

Yukari blushed and hung her head. "No it's not cute at all, besides the one who's cute, beautiful and smart is you Moka-san." Suddenly Yukari leaped across the table and tackled Moka down with a glomp. "I love you!"

Moka barely managed let out an "eep!" before she was forced off her seat.

Ranma blinked, this was different usually he had to go through getting glomped by a girl. This was the first time he wasn't the target and the target themselves was a girl as well. Of course the sudden commotion attracted most of the other students in the room and Moka was in a compromising position with Yukari. The young girl was snuggling her head in Moka's bosom and there was no sign of her stopping any time soon. He leaped out with arms spread trying his best to shield his friend and the adolescent girl from view with his body.

"Hey nothing to see here people, just go back to what you were doing." It seemed to work, most of the other students backed off. Unfortunately it didn't end there.

Ranma groaned as he continued to walk in front of Moka his arms bent back in an attempt to shield the vampire from being viewed from the side. His efforts were futile though, Yukari had not relinquished her grip on Moka instead she had shifted her body to Moka's back and had a firm grip of both of the vampire's assets. Despite Ranma being in the way most of the other students had a pretty good idea what was going on. After awhile Ranma's patience wore thin, between his awkward position and the snickers from the other students he just about had enough. "Yukari would you let go of Moka already, can't you see your embarrassing her?" He stated as he reeled on the young witch.

Yukari's dreamy look turned sour as she finally relinquished her grip from Moka's bosom not hearing the pink haired vampire silently sigh in relief. "You're the one who should be embarrassed." She pointed an accusing finger at Ranma.

"What?" Ranma said he was getting a little bit irritated at this girl.

"Saotome Ranma, grades are barely making the average mark, athletic abilities are sub par, favorite interests and hobbies are martial arts and eating, all in all your typical dumb jock and weak one at that." Yukari stated.

"What was that? You are really pushing me here you brat. I trying to be polite here and your throwing everything back in my face." Ranma growled out, Moka quickly appeared in front of Ranma holding him back.

"Wait Ranma she's just a kid." Moka said as she gently pushed against Ranma's chest.

"Right, and kids who act up like that deserve a good spanking." Ranma retorted as he continued to growl at Yukari.

"I take it back your not just a dumb jock you're a brute. Someone like you should never dirty the pure image of Moka-san with your presence." Yukari pulled out her wand.

Ranma laughed when he saw Yukari's wand. "What's up with that? That looks like something you ripped off of some magical girl show."

"Oh really, well let's see you handle my power." Yukari chanted a spell and for a few seconds all was quiet.

"I think your spell's a dud." Ranma stated with a smirk, just then a nearby janitor's closet burst open and various cleaning implements began raining attacks on the pigtailed martial artist. "Hey! Cut it out!" Ranma began to bat aside the cleaning tools luckily he was used to being attacked in large numbers and the relentlessly attacking brooms, mops, and pails were more of an annoyance then anything else.

"Yukari-chan, stop it!" Moka cried out.

"I won't, someone so unworthy of being in Moka-san's presence should be beaten down and swept up into the burnable trash." Yukari stated.

Just then there were several cracking sounds along with the protesting screech of metal being crushed. Both girls turned their attention back to Ranma who was in the middle of a circle of broken brooms, mops, and crushed metal pails.

"Who are you calling burnable trash?" Ranma demanded as he crossed his arms.

Yukari backed up a step. "Not bad, but don't think I'm done yet. You're unworthy of being in Moka-sans presence. Prepare yourself Ranma Saotome, I'll drive you away from Moka-san, I swear on my pride as a witch." Yukari took off running as Ranma sighed.

"Uh that's just great now I've made an enemy who should barely be out of backpacks and yellow hats."

Unknown to both Moka and Ranma a few figures had been hiding just around the corner eavesdropping on the whole exchange. "It's against the rules to reveal your true form." One of the figures said grinning.

"Now we a have a reason to put that little snot in her place." Another said as all of them started to chuckle evilly.

The final bell rang ending classes for the day. Ranma slumped over his desk exhausted from racking his brain. "Physics are the bane of the universe." He mumbled into his desktop.

"Ranma!" A familiar bubbly voice called out. Ranma barely had enough time to lift his head before he found it buried in between two cloth covered mounds.

"Ya hoo hoo!" Kurumu said as she rubbed her breasts in Ranma's face. "Class is finally over walk home with me Ranma."

"Kurumu stop that! Can't you see you're bothering Ranma?" Moka stated as she pouted.

"What do you mean bothering him? He seems to be enjoying himself, see." Kurumu pointed out that one of Ranma's hands was currently groping her chest rather intensely. As Kurumu moaned in delight Moka shot Ranma an accusing glare only to see Ranma looked very distressed, in fact he looked like he was trying his damn best to pull away from Kurumu even going as far as pulling on the hand that was grabbing onto Kurumu's bosom.

"Moka my hand ain't listening to me!" He shouted as he began to hit it in an attempt to dislodge it from the succubus. Suddenly the hand let go and Ranma's was sent crashing backwards.

"Ranma!" Both girls cried out rushing to the downed martial artist.

'What the heck was that?' Ranma thought, already his head was cycling through the many different possibilities and writing off the ones that he knew didn't fit his current situation. 'Not possession, mind control is out, puppetry is out since there aren't any strings, so what does that leave?' Suddenly his body jerked forward crashing into Kurumu and landed his face into a rather intimate spot on the blue haired succubus.

"Ah! Ranma you're so bold today." Kurumu cried out although she was delighted she was also embarrassed since there were still students in the room watching the event unfold. There were a good number of red faces on the girls and jealous glares from the boys as they gazed upon the trio.

'This is so not good.' Ranma thought, he could practically see his life flash before his eyes even though they were currently closed.

"Ranma…" Moka said in a very low and menacing tone. Ranma started to panic as he managed to pull away from Kurumu when the sound of childish laughter outside of the room started up. Immediately the tension that was building stopped as all three turned to face the source of the laughter. Outside of the room by the partially opened door of the classroom was Yukari laughing and holding something in her hand.

"A voodoo doll." Ranma stated as he recognized what was in Yukari's hand. "I should have guessed."

"Yukari-chan!" Moka shouted jerking the young witch from her laughter as she realized she was caught.

It didn't take long to catch Yukari and drag her off into an empty classroom where Ranma blew up on her. "I've just about had enough!"

"Ranma calm down she's just a child." Moka said although her tone betrayed a bit of strain in it. It seemed even Moka was starting to get a little frayed along the edges.

"That ain't an excuse to go manipulating me like that with a voodoo doll." Ranma snapped. "She even got Kurumu involved and she hasn't done anything to her."

"You're right but still…" Moka trailed off as she looked at Yukari uneasily.

Ranma gave Yukari a stern look. "If you keep doing stuff like everyone's going to hate you, and you'll be all alone in the end."

Yukari blew a raspberry at him. "I'm a genius I don't need friends with pea-sized brains like you." Then she lowered her head. "Besides I'm used to it I was alone from the beginning."

Ranma blinked at Yukari's words before his hands shot up and caught the metal basin that was about to drop on his head. "Yukari!" He shouted as the girl turned and ran out the door Ranma was about to yell at her again when he saw a tiny glint of light fly past Yukari's head as she turned the corner. 'She's crying?'

"What she said is probably true." Kurumu stated as she leaned against the chalkboard.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked turning his attention to the succubus.

"Well witches are considered the bane of the youkai world they are neither youkai nor human and in fact they're considered half-breeds and are heavily discriminated against. On top of that even the human world seems to hate them, long ago in the middle ages humans conducted witch hunts where many witches were hunted down and killed."

Ranma was stunned he absolutely didn't know about that. "I didn't know," He said, he looked at Moka who gave him a troubled look. "Did you know?" He asked.

Moka nodded. "Yes I knew, I know she wants to be friends but she's been shunned the whole time that the only way she knows to react is with that childish behavior."

Ranma groaned as he clapped a hand to his forehead. "I really screwed up on that didn't I? I have to apologize to her." He cast a passing glance out the window, than his gaze froze as he spotted three figures dragging away a smaller figure who was clearly struggling to get away. The familiar wide-brimmed pointy hat was a dead giveaway of whom it was that was being dragged away.

"Let me go!" Yukari shouted as she pulled with all her might against the larger student who had a vice-like grip on her arm. It didn't do any good as the older student's strength easily surpassed the prepubescent girl. Finally the boy flung her roughly against a large tree. Yukari hissed in pain as she regained her feet to face the class president in her class and his two flunkies.

"Naughty, naughty, little witch, revealing your true form is against the school rules." The class president sneered down at the young witch.

"What shall we do with her?" Asked one of the two subordinates as he eyed Yukari hungrily.

"Let's eat her." The other stated licking his lips in a manner that made Yukari shudder, she pulled out her wand and held it defensively in front of her but before she could start an incantation the class president unleashed a wicked backhand that knocked her wand out of her hands and into the bushes.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The class president said as he and his subordinates quickly reverted back into their youkai forms and began closing in on Yukari.

Tears welled up in her eyes as Yukari pressed into the unyielding trunk of the tree behind her as the lizard men drew closer. Suddenly something small and black smashed into the back of one of the subordinate lizard men's head making him squawk in pain and for his two compatriots to whirl around to face their attacker.

"You three again, really when will guys like you start taking a hint?" Ranma stated as he flipped a rock in his hand casually.

"Stay out of this Saotome we're simply enforcing the rules which she's broken." The leader snapped.

"Uh huh," Ranma gave them look that screamed 'bullshit'. "So the three of you have to enforce the rules of the school huh?" Ranma jerked a finger behind him. "Just leave."

The three lizard men turned on Ranma. "Do you want to join her Saotome? Really I don't mind she's a little on the scrawny side, and you have this delectable smell just like a human."

Ranma tossed the rock into the air. "Just try it." Suddenly Ranma spun his leg lashing out and hit the rock just as it started dropping past his head. The rock was sped straight into one of the subordinate lizard men's head and hit right between his eyes. He went down and immediately the remaining two lunged at Ranma.

Yukari stared as Ranma easily weaved through the wild swipes of razor sharp claws and let out a yelp when a hand rested on her shoulder. Looking over she saw that it was Moka's hand on her. The pink haired vampire put a finger to her lips to make a shushing sound as she began to quietly lead Yukari away from the fight. Unfortunately the first lizard man that Ranma downed with a rock recovered and saw Moka and Yukari sneaking away and with a loud roar he charged at them.

Moka's alarmed cry got Ranma's attention he didn't hesitate as he leaped over the two lizard men before him and landed in front of Yukari and Moka he had just enough time to shield them with his body as the lizard man brought down his talons. The claws tore through Ranma's shirt and back, hissing in pain he spun lashing out a backhand catching the assailant his face. There was a shrill angry cry from above as Kurumu came swooping down feet first landing fully on Ranma's attacker and putting him down for the rest of the fight, but the damage was done. Blood oozed from the deep lacerations in Ranma's back as he faced the remaining two lizard men who gloated at him even as Kurumu sidled up to him, her fingernails extending.

"Not so tough now eh, Saotome?" The leader stated as he saw Ranma wincing painfully.

"His blood smells good." His cohort stated as drool fell from one side of his mouth.

"Tastes good too." The other stated as his forked tongue lapped at blood staining his talons.

"Moka…" Ranma said softly, the vampire looked toward Ranma their eyes met after a few seconds she nodded. She knew what needed to be done. Ranma reached up gripping the rosary and gave a quick jerk. Once again youki burst forth from Moka giving pause to the lizard men as it washed over them blinding them. When it finally faded the sultry silver haired form of R-Moka stood staring at the lizard men like they were something you'd scrape off your shoe.

"I would think you'd be able to handle something of this level Ranma." R-Moka stated glancing at Ranma an eyebrow rose slightly as Ranma slipped off his torn shirt and ripped it into strips to be used as bandages.

"Yeah well," Ranma said as he started to bandage himself but it was quickly taken over by Kurumu. "In my defense I had to guard somebody instead of just worrying about myself." R-Moka said nothing else as she looked back at the lizard men. Who flinched under her gaze.

"D-Dyed hair is against the school rules!" One of them yelled out charging. It was a pitiful attempt of courage and reason and ultimately futile. He didn't even see the kick that launched him up into the air and landed him high up in a tree.

"Impossible… In just one moment." The last lizard, the leader of them sweated as he realized he was alone.

"Only able to bully other when numbers are on your side, you're really are nothing but trash." R-Moka stated from behind him.

Spinning to face her, the lizard man lunged jaws wide open to take a chunk out of R-Moka, instead a leg crashed into his mouth shattering all his teeth and propelled him back with such force that he actually skipped a few times before sinking into a nearby lake.

With the defeat of the last lizard man Yukari finally broke out of her state of awe. She looked to Ranma to see that Kurumu just finished bandaging him. "Why?" She asked, drawing the attention from the others. "Why did you come to save me, after all I've done to everyone?"

Ranma stared at her for a few seconds before raising a hand gesturing her to come closer, when she complied he held up three fingers. "There are three reasons I did it, first…" *bonk!*

"Ow! What was that for?" Yukari cried out holding her head after Ranma gave a quick rap with his knuckles.

"That was for all the stuff you put me through." He stated. "The second is…" He bowed. "I'm sorry for my words earlier I was a stupid jerk who didn't even give the time to know you." Yukari was stunned by Ranma's apology and was surprised again as Ranma rose from his bow and extended his hand. "The third is, Hi my name is Saotome Ranma, do you want to be friends?"

Yukari stared at Ranma's hand then glanced around. Kurumu was smiling reassuringly and while R-Moka was glancing away her expression was neutral. Tentatively she raised a hand to meet with Ranma's, part of her expected that hand to suddenly and cruelly be pulled away instead Ranma's hand extended further and gripped hers gently but firmly. With that the gasket broke and tears began to flow freely from Yukari's eyes only this time she wasn't doing it because she was sad and lonely.

A few days later chuu.

Moka and Kurumu were carrying supplies to class while making some idle chat of the happenings at school. "You know I heard Yukari apologized to her class for all the pranks she pulled on them." Kurumu said. "Also when she did everyone began to think about how they treated her before. While it still needs a little more work they are they are starting to get along."

"That's a relief." Moka said as they arrived at class and slid open the door.

"Ranma-san! I love you!" Yukari shouted happily as she hugged a seated Ranma around his neck. The pigtailed martial artist sat in his seat with his hands covering his face. Two dull thumps were heard as Moka and Kurumu both dropped what they were carrying. Hearing this Yukari looked to see both Kurumu and Moka in the doorway. "Good afternoon, my classroom is next door so I came to play."

"P-Play? What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"Because since I love Moka-san, I've also fallen in love with Ranma-san as well." Yukari stated.

"Eh?" Both Kurumu and Moka stated while a barely audible whimpering sound emanated from Ranma.

"When Ranma came to my rescue he was so dashing and handsome, and when he shielded me I felt a mature atmosphere." Yukari blushed and put a hand to her cheek, the whimpering sound rose in volume at her statement. "In other words I hope he'll take me in his arms even more."

"I won't cry, I won't cry." Ranma muttered softly the first words said since the whole incident started.

"No way! Ranma is mine!" Kurumu rushed over to the unoccupied side of Ranma and wrapped her arms around his neck from there thus starting a tug of war.

"I can't breathe." Ranma muttered as he shifted left and right. Finally lack of air and the stress of everything got to him. "Hey!" He yelled out standing up and breaking the grips of Yukari and Kurumu. "I don't belong to either of you!"

"That's right." Moka said from behind him making him freeze.

'How'd she get behind me without me sensing her?" Ranma thought just as two arms locked around him. "Wait, Moka. Hold on!"

"Ranma is mine!" Moka shouted. Kappuchu~

"Ow! Not this again!"

To be continued

Author notes: Yeah people I realize that it has been a very long time since I updated any of my work. I blame it on an online FPS called Combat Arms which I got into earlier this semester. By all means this doesn't mean I've given up my stories I just have to wait for that initial excitement to go away. Also start checking the Anime crossover section or my profile if my main stories aren't being updated you might find it is because I'll be putting up chapters of possible stories I might try when my current workload lessened. I won't promise anything on updates although it will most likely be "Fists of Life" So until next time.


End file.
